Day and Anakin,Friend or Foe?
by Epic Duck
Summary: Day Firestaff is the most popular Padawan at the Jedi Temple. Then Anakin shows up. Will they learn to get along? Or will jealousy stand in their way? NOTICE: I have decided that I will continue working on this again after the 27th, which is in 10 days. That is when school starts back up for me, and it's where I find it easier to get inspiration and write. I'm weird that way.
1. New Boy

Alright,so this is a story I wrote when bored at school (I had all my work done). I tried my hand at making an OC,so here is the info on him:

**Name:**Day Firestaff

**Gender:**Male

**Age:**16

**Personality:**He loves to have fun and goof off but he is very protective of the people he cares about. Anakin is his best friend and they love playing pranks (especially on unsuspecting Council members),

His eyes,and lightsaber,are both blue. His hair is black.

This is only my second story,so bear with me please. And he is 9 in this chapter,because it's directly after TPM.

**Day's POV:**

I walked into the training room. There was a new boy standing off to the side. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Deciding to pay him no mind,I walked over to join my friends. After talking to the new kid for a minute,the teacher spoke.

"Day Firestaff and Anakin Skywalker."

I smirked. This is going to be a quick fight,after all I amthe best duelist in the class. We bowed traditionally,then the teacher blew the whistle to start.

I was right,it had been a quick fight. This new boy had disarmed and kicked me to the ground in 10 seconds flat. I stood there in astonishment as he defeated everyone in the room,including the teacher!

Everybody was congratulating and complimenting him. It's not fair,I'm the best! I'm popular! It's not fair! I stormed angrily out of the room without saying a word to anyone. I just had to get away from there,away from him.

Oooo! Someone's jealous! Tell me what you thought,because again,this is my first attempt at making an OC. I might do more chapters if you guys like it,so please tell me.


	2. Slave Boy

Alright,here's chapter 2.

Next class is starting. It's galactic history. That boy may have bested me in dueling but I'd like to see him try and beat be in this class.

He doesn't know any of the answers,but I do. Hahaha! This boy is so stupid!

*groan* Next class is Mechanics. Sooooooooo boring! At least I'm the best in that class.

"Hello padawans,take your seats." the teacher says.

I officially hate this boy. He's better at me in mechanics too! I'm gonna find some dirt on that kid if it's the last thing I do.

_The next day..._

My trip to the Archives went very well. I found out that the new boy was a slave on Tatooine.

_Wait until everyone hears about this. Then we'll see who's the best!_

**Anakin's POV:**

"Slave boy! Slave boy!" everyone teased.

I was nearly crying. Everyone knows that I was a slave. This is the worst day ever!

I ran into my room in my new apartment.

Sat down on my bead and cried. I cried until I heard a knock on the door.

**Obi Wan's POV:**

I saw Anakin run into his room and he was crying.

I went and knocked on his door.

"Anakin can I come in?" I asked softly.

_Force Qui Gon,why did you have to do this to me? I can't handle a Padawan!_

When there was no answer,I opened the door and sat next to him on the bed.

"What's wrong Anakin?"

"Th-they were making fun of me and calling me Slave Boy. And they ran away from me. What did I do wrong?"

I comforted him and told him that he did nothing wrong.

"It's alright Anakin. I'll talk to your teachers tomorrow and they'll make the padawan's stop. Ok?

"Th-thanks Master."

_Thanks,Qui Gon. I guess I can handle this boy. At least until he grows into a teenager._

Like it,hate it? This is still right after TPM so you can imagine how Obi Wan is feeling about his new charge. Will Day feel good or bad about doing this to Ani? Find out next chapter...


	3. First mission? Not fair!

Here's chapter 3!

_The next day..._

**Day's POV:**

The teacher was really chewing us out of making fun of that boy.

_Why would he care? He thinks that he's better than us._

Speaking of that boy,where is he? He hasn't come to class yet. Curiosity got the best of me,and I raised my hand.

"Yes,Day?"

"Where is umm..." _Dang it,what's his name!_

"Anakin?"

"Yes." _Wow,that was embarrassing._

"He and his Master have been sent on a mission. Now,back to the topic at hand..."

He and his Master are on a mission? Not fair! I haven't gone on my first mission yet. I've been here since I was 2 months old,he's been here for 3 days!

I needed more dirt on that my boy. At lunch,I'm going to go to the Archives.

_You're not going to be popular for long Slave Boy Skywalker. Not if I have anything to do with it._

Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will be longer.


	4. A friend?

**Thanks to brooklynturtle for helping me with my writer's block.**

It was a peaceful morning as the sun rose over the temple. The Jedi were all going about their morning routines,some were eating while others were getting in some early morning meditation.

Day sighed as he walked through an empty hallway,his Master suggestd that he talk to the new boy. So here he was,venturing from hallway to hallway trying to find him. After about an hour,he gave up looking and returned to his apartment to get ready for classes.

Alayna* watched her Padawan enter the Kitchen and sit at the counter looking frustrated.

_Something must be bothering him,I've never seen him like this._

She walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay? You seem frustrated," she asked worringly,her blue eyes shining with concern.

Day sighed. "I'm alright Master,it's just this new kid. I think his name was Anakin but I'm not really sure..."

"Anakin? Master Kenobi's Padawan?"

He wanted to just get up and storm out of the room,but that would be very un-Jedi-like and plain rude to his Master.

"Y-yes Master."

Before Alayna could say anything else,Day rushed out of their apartment.

_Why can't she just leave me alone? Doesn't she realize that I'm upset?_

His frustration dissipated as he walked into the classroom to see the new k- Anakin sitting alone in the back corner of the room. Why was he feeling bad for him? Wasn't this the kid trying to take his place as the best in every class?

Suddenly,as Day found himself going over to sit next to Anakin,realization sunk in. Anakin wasn't looking to be the best.

He was looking for a friend.

*****His Master is named Alayna. I'll post her character info in the next chapter,which will be up soon (I promise).


	5. Author's Note

****(I'm so sorry, but I really have no idea where this story is going. I'll make the time to think and write up the chapter, I promise, but I'm so busy so it might take a little while longer. But it'll be up some time soon, with Winter Break coming up I'll have enough time.)

**A/N This honestly has nothing to do with the story, but I'm saying it. Pray for the families and children and victims of the Newton School Massacre. 20 children were lost and 7 adults, including the shooter. That's 20 kids who will never be able to grow up, never be able to go to prom or college, never be able to drive a car, never be able to get married and start their own family. And all of those kids were between the ages of 5 and 10. My sisters are 5 and 10, and after hearing about this happening in a small town I can't tell you how much this has affected me alone. It has affected people all over the country, and most especially the families of those children. It's only 11 days to Christmas, and none of those children will be able to celebrate.**

**According to one of the teachers the children were saying, "I just want Christmas…I don't want to die. I just want to have Christmas." These children just wanted to live, they had no chance to outrun the gunner or get out of the school. I don't know how any human being would be able to look into the eyes of a child and shoot them, knowing they won't survive.**

**I've checked out facebook, almost no one cares about what happened to these innocent children. Right now Tumblr's being more supportive. Our society is so horrible, their are massacres and shoot outs every fucking day. People are dying overseas, people are killing themselves, and other are killing innocent school children.**

**Please pray for those children that lost their lives today. I will be and so will my friends. There are dozens of parents out there right now crying over their lost children. Think of how it would be if you had lost your own child, or niece, or nephew, or sister/brother. Please pray for these families and victims, they need them right now.**


End file.
